


The Interrogation

by sportivetricks (tamlane)



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Boss/Employee Relationship, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Dom/sub, F/M, Kink Discovery, Kink Negotiation, Maledom, Maledom/Femsub, Mild Humiliation, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, Teasing, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 12:22:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9234782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamlane/pseuds/sportivetricks
Summary: When Tina has trouble blocking a bondage spell, Graves decides to investigate her issues further.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooo... when I finally decided to let these two have actual sex, they wanted to have 7K of it? I DON'T KNOW. The smut just kept pouring out of me like an exorcism. :\
> 
> Please note that the tags are not meant to be comprehensive content warnings. The consent here is dodgy, especially considering the age and power disparity. This fic is not meant to represent a safe, healthy D/s relationship. I'm just having fun here. If this is your sort of thing, I hope you will, too.

"You wanted to see me, sir?"

Graves did not look up. He was at his desk, signing paperwork. His jacket was off, his sleeves rolled up, his eyes efficiently scanning each document. When they met his exacting standards, his quill moved with a quick flourish. 

How could a man casually exude such power? 

"Come in and have a seat, Tina."

Tina's stomach gave a jolt. Graves didn't usually ask people to have a seat. Mostly he barked orders or chewed people out while they hovered in the doorway, ready to obey or flee the instant he was finished with them. 

Tina thought she knew what this was about, and she wasn't sure it merited a summons to his office, much less having a seat. But she did so without question. For a man who rarely invited his underlings to have a seat, his guest chairs were comfortable – lightly padded seats, delicately curved backs, amply spaced armrests. She took the one closest to the door, back straight, hands folded in her lap.

Graves continued for a few minutes as if she wasn't there. He scowled at one document in particular and then marked a big X through it, tossing it into a separate pile. Tina could only cringe and hope it wasn't one of hers. She'd gotten a few back like that from him before. A moment later he put his quill in its holder and rose from his desk.

Without a word, he paced to his office door. Closed it. Tina watched over her shoulder with some trepidation. She _definitely_ didn't think her actions merited a closed door. And even more troubling was the way her body responded to being behind that closed door with him. She'd fantasized about that very thing so many times before. For Pete's sake, that was undoubtedly what had caused her odd error in judgement earlier. But Graves couldn't know that. Could he? She was sure she had played it off.

She heard the sharp click of metal and realized he had locked the door as well.

"Sir, if this is about this afternoon—"

"It is," Graves cut her off. "Tangentially." He sauntered back over to his desk, hands in his pockets, and leaned against the front of it, towering over her. "Tina, I'm going to ask you to bear with me while I test a theory."

He pulled out his wand, and with a quick twist of his wrist, her arms were drawn up, as if on invisible strings, and placed on the armrests. She watched, stunned, as thin, silvery-black ropes wrapped around them, binding them in place from elbow to wrist. They were the same silvery-black ropes that had bound her earlier in the practice room, and every bit as unyielding. She remembered noting how they matched the greying hair at Graves' temples and how embarrassingly she'd responded the moment they incapacitated her. 

And it was happening again now. She felt those ropes around her arms, and her body went into some raw, animalistic mode that made her want to… well, to do anything Graves asked. Worse, it made her see images in her mind of some of the more shocking things she'd like him to ask her to do. Things she'd like to not be given a choice about doing. But Graves couldn't know that. Could he? 

His eyes were narrowed. "Are you frightened?"

"I—" Was she? Graves intimidated her, of course. He had a way of filling up a room. And she certainly was not expecting to be bound to his office chair behind a locked door. But fear wasn't her primary emotion, and she balked at being presumed cowardly. "No. Not particularly, sir." 

Graves slipped his wand back into the pocket of his trousers and folded his arms over his chest. "Huh." His eyes raked over her, methodically assessing the situation. "Well, your pupils are dilated. Your breathing has gone shallow. You're gripping those armrests tightly. And you're squeezing your legs together."

Tina pressed her lips together. He knew.

"It's the same kind of reaction you had during our drill today, did you know that? When you missed that Incarcerous spell. Twice. _Incarcerous_ , Tina. A fifth year Ilvermorny student could block an Incarcerous."

Tina had no rational explanation for the error, either. The last thing she wanted was for Graves to find her incompetent in any way. Yet, as he noted during their drill, she had undoubtedly hesitated. "Sir, it's like I said—"

"Yes, I know what you said," Graves snapped. "And I know excuses when I hear them. Don't insult my intelligence. Something else was going on there. Nerves, maybe? But you didn't seem to have any trouble with the rest of the drill. Let's not mince words. You had me dancing at one point."

Tina felt a swell of pride that Graves would admit it.

"But then you missed that spell. Twice. And I know how people react when they're frustrated, when they're embarrassed, when they're upset, and that's not how you reacted when you missed it."

He had her number. Tina futilely tested the bonds. She suddenly wished she could disappear. She didn't want to hear anymore, but Graves charged on mercilessly.

"And I started thinking – this is absurd, I know – but it was almost like you deliberately hesitated. Which is puzzling because I know how seriously you take this job." 

A whimper escaped her. She wasn't sure anyone on earth knew how seriously she took her job. This job was her life, her identity. Defense was the only thing that had ever come naturally to her – which made it even more confusing that she would be sitting here, bound, humiliated, in her boss's office and actually getting wet over it. _Wet._

"So if it wasn't nervousness or fear that made you miss that spell—" 

Tina bit into her lip.

"—then that really only leaves one other option, Tina." 

"Sir, I'm sorry," she exploded. "I don't know what's wrong with me today."

"I do," Graves replied with a shrug. "It's not Advanced Arithmancy, is it? You want to get tied up and fucked."

Arousal slammed through her as if Graves had hit her with a spell. Arousal and shame, and the two feelings were inseparable. She had to deny it. For her own sanity. "Mr. Graves, sir—"

He held up his hand to silence her. "Don't do that." His gaze leveled coolly on her, he reached into his waistcoat pocket and pulled out a thin silver case. Opened it and pulled out a hand-rolled cigarette. Lit it with the tip of his wand, took a long drag, and blew the smoke into her eyes. "Well, Tina," he said with a faint smile. "You got the first part of your wish. Now the question is what we're going to do about the second part."

He took another couple of drags, letting that hang there as though he were in the process of making the decision now. He studied the burning cigarette as if it would help him decide. "You know, I've been in magical security for nineteen years. Been director of this department going on a decade."

Tina swallowed heavily at the reminder of his age. He'd been in this job almost as long as she'd been alive.

"It's not the first time I've been in a situation like this." He took one last drag and stubbed out the butt in a tray on his desk. "Tina, you have potential. But I can't afford to have you—" His eyes traveled over her again, head to toe. "—distracted. So you and I are going to have a little chat."

"A chat?"

"That's right. I have a number of questions for you. Personal questions. And I want honest, straightforward answers. And I don't want any stalling. Got it?"

Like an interrogation. Tina was bound to his office chair, and he was going to interrogate her. She shuddered as she recalled the times she'd seen him at work in the interrogation room. 

"Tina? You understand?"

"Yes, sir." Did she even have a choice? She wasn't sure.

"Good." Graves rounded his desk and resumed his seat. He meticulously tidied the paperwork he had been signing and lay it to the side of his blotter. Then he settled into the position she had seen him take so many times: elbows propped up on the desk, hands folded in front of him. "So do you often fantasize about being tied up during sex?"

It seemed silly to prevaricate at this point. "Yes," she admitted. Honestly, being tied up was one of her tamer fantasies. 

"Have you ever done anything like that before?"

She gave a nervous chuckle. "No."

"Would you like to?"

Tina searched his face. That couldn't be an offer. Could it? "You mean… hypothetically?"

Graves gave her a deadpan look, as though he were suppressing a smirk with difficulty. "Sure."

"I… I guess I've never really thought about actually doing it."

"I didn't ask if you'd thought about it. I asked if you'd like to. Yes or no."

"I…" Tina gave another futile tug on the ropes and felt another rush of helpless arousal. "Yes."

He rubbed his chin for a moment, then leaned back in his chair. "Would you like to be bossed around during sex?"

Tina stared wide-eyed at him. He wasn't kidding when he'd said the questions were personal. Yet somehow she felt Graves already knew the answer, so what was he really playing at here? She couldn't help thinking about being bossed around by _him_. Not having to fumble or worry or be awkward. To just be told. And to obey. She didn't know how she could want such a thing when she'd spent her life fighting for control. But she did.

"You're stalling," Graves snapped.

"Well… yes," she admitted.

It definitely came as no surprise to him. In fact, Graves looked almost bored now, like he was checking off boxes, as though it was an everyday occurrence that bosses asked their underlings into their offices, tied them up, and questioned them on their sexual preferences.

God, had he done something like this before?

"Would you enjoy being blindfolded?"

Tina's eyes involuntarily went to his necktie. "Yes," she said, without hesitation and a little more breathily. How many times had she looked at his necktie and thought about that very thing?

The change in her voice got Graves' attention. "Gagged?"

"You're trying to scare me off," she said suddenly.

He raised one eyebrow. "Is that a yes or a no?"

"No," Tina lied, testing him.

"Fair enough," he said with a shrug. He took a moment to needlessly straighten his blotter. Now he was the one stalling, clearly on purpose. He wanted her on edge. Then, bowing his head and looking up at her from under his brow, he asked, "Would you like to receive oral sex?"

The look was suggestive; Tina could picture it between her legs. Was Graves doing that on purpose? "You mean… while tied up?" The thought was heady, her spread out before him, immobile while he teased her with his mouth.

"In general."

"Oh." She hoped she didn't sound disappointed. "Yes." She quickly added, "Who wouldn't?"

"Would you enjoy _performing_ oral sex?"

Tina could not disguise the flood of arousal she felt at the question. She shifted uncomfortably in the chair, taking a deep, calming breath. How many times had she imagined taking Graves in her mouth? It was one of her favorite fantasies. But it wasn't really something women just _did_ , was it? Not that she hadn't. But she suspected Graves would be more… exacting. God, he was so much older than her, than the few boys she'd been with. What on earth had she been thinking, crushing on a man like him?

"Tina? Yes or no?"

What had she gotten herself into? There was no going back from this. She would have to look Graves in the eye later, every day, knowing he knew these things about her. And what, exactly did he plan to do with the information? What was he getting out of this, other than watching her squirm?

"Tina!"

"Yes," she replied, too loudly, rattled. How was she already rattled? Exactly how long was this going to go on? " _Yes._ "

"I see." Graves leaned towards her again. "Tina." His voice dropped. "Would you like to have your mouth fucked?"

"Oh god, sir." The exclamation burst from her. She had to squeeze her eyes shut. She couldn't believe he'd asked that, and so flippantly. What was she supposed to say? What empowered, self-respecting woman would want to be used that way? Admit to it? Tina had a feeling that most women didn't even consider it. 

But she did. Oh, how she fantasized about just that, about having a man take his pleasure from her mouth exactly as he wished, with little concern for her comfort. Just the thought of it made her want to pump her hips in that chair.

"Answer the question. Yes or no."

She couldn't. 

"Tina," Graves snapped. "This is tedious. Stop stalling."

"Yes." The word left her in a gust of breath. "All right?" she snapped defensively. "Yes. I would enjoy that."

"Are you telling me the truth?"

"Yes, sir."

"Look at me."

Tina dared to meet his eye at last and found him sitting there looking almost bored again, as though he had expected no other answer. 

"We want what we want," he said bluntly, with an idle wave of his hand. "Who knows why? So which would you enjoy more? Receiving oral sex or performing oral sex?"

It was a no-brainer. "Performing it."

"I see." Graves idly shuffled some papers on his desk. Then he paused, his eyebrows knitted, as though seriously considering his next question. "Tina..." He appeared to be searching for the question in the papers in front of him. Finally he lifted his eyes to meet hers. "Would you like to be spanked?"

Tina's fists curled around the armrests. Where was he getting these things? How did he know? Was there something about her that broadcast what a pervert she was, without her knowledge? Furthermore, exactly what kind of pervert was Graves? 

"Tina?"

She had been spanked as an orphan and loathed it, but she knew what Graves was suggesting was something entirely different. And to hear him verbalize it… it was too much. Tina thought that if ever there were any man on earth built to administer a spanking, it would be Percival Graves. "Spanked… how?" she asked, more because she wanted to hear him describe it than because it actually mattered. 

"Say, over the knee. With a firm hand."

Tina bit into her lip, the image too overwhelming. How humiliating it would be to be bent over Graves' knee, her trousers and knickers pulled down, her tender buttocks subjected to his heavy palm again and again and again as he chastised her, maybe even mocked her for becoming aroused by it—

"Tina! Answer the question. You're not going to like it if I have to ask you again."

"Yes, sir," she replied, almost desperately. "Yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes, I… I would like to be spanked." She took a deep breath, in and out. "Very much."

Graves gave her a shadow of a smile and then put his hands together in front of him, fingertips to fingertips. "Would you like to be fingered?"

"Yes," she said, giving up on propriety. Why even bother at this point?

"Two fingers?"

"That would be fine."

"Three?"

"I don't think I would enjoy more than two, sir," she answered honestly.

"Would you like to be teased?"

"Teased?"

"Would you like to be denied release?" he clarified.

Tina could have melted right out of that chair into the floor. She didn't even bother to hide it. "Yes. Oh god, sir. I would love that. So much, so much."

Graves liked that idea, too. Or maybe he liked that _she_ liked it. Either way, for the first moment since she'd stepped through his office door, he appeared to be aroused. His nostrils flared, his jaw working. Was he imagining how he would tease her? From the look on his face, Tina could believe he might have some creative methods.

"Would you like to be forced to climax?"

"I don't—"

"Yes or no."

The idea was, frankly, bizarre to her. She couldn't imagine climaxing with a partner at all. "I guess."

He spread his hands as though he didn't understand.

"I mean… it that possible?"

His lip twitched. "Let's assume it is."

"Then yes. I suppose so."

"Multiple times?" he pushed.

At that, Tina actually let out a hysterical chuckle. "I really don't think—"

"I'm not asking you what you think," Graves interrupted. "I'm asking you what you'd like."

"Yes. All right, yes, I think that's something I might enjoy." Now that he'd planted the seed, Tina tried to imagine how that would work. What it would take. If Graves had ever forced someone to come multiple times. He seemed quite sure of himself. But when didn't he?

Graves grew quiet again, idly flipping through an open tome on his desk. "Tina…" As though making a decision, he closed the book with a thud. He looked her straight in the eye. "Would you like to be bent over and fucked from behind?"

Tina felt the question like a physical thrust. She squeezed her legs together. It took everything she had not move her hips in that chair, to get some relief from the building pressure inside her. To be bent over… to be taken like an animal or a prostitute, face down and impersonal and helpless to do anything but to submit completely, to bear the full brunt of a man's lust… of Graves' lust…

Where were they going with this? Was this really just a chat, or was this some sort of twisted seduction, Graves tying her down and suggesting these things? If he was asking her this, without any intention of giving it to her, that seemed very cruel. Yet how could he give it to her? Wouldn't that be even crueler? Why was he planting these ideas neither of them should act on? Worse, ideas of things she'd felt she shouldn't want as a modern witch, as a woman who'd always prided herself on her fierce independence. What did that say about her, really, if she wanted to be used in such a way by a man?

"I can't…"

Graves rose suddenly from his seat, his eyes fixed on her, hungry. "You can't what?" He rounded his desk until he was standing in front of it, towering over her again. Physical intimidation. How many times had she seen him put that interrogation tactic to good use? He stood there feeding on her discomfort, on her arousal. 

"Please, sir…"

"All I want is a simple yes or no. And I'm getting impatient."

Tina stared at him, silently imploring him, willing him to just know, so she didn't have to admit to it.

"You're not going to make me resort to more drastic measures, are you?"

"No," she said, desperately, tears stinging her eyes.

Graves bent down, looking her straight in the eye at her level. "Tina. Would you like to be bent over and fucked from behind like an animal in heat?"

She was so turned on that a sob abruptly burst from her. "Yes."

Graves gave her a wicked grin. He reached forward and cupped her face in his hand, his thumb greedily chasing a tear as it rolled down her cheek. "That wasn't so hard, was it?" 

"No," she said, trembling. She hadn't expected Graves to touch her. Not now, not ever, not like this. He was so close to her that she could smell the residual smoke of his cigarette and, beneath it, the distinct, masculine smell of his body. She inhaled deeply, wanting to memorize it. 

He ran his thumb over her bottom lip. "Just a few more questions." He dropped his hand and stood up straight, leaning back against his desk again. "Would you like to have your ass fingered?"

Somehow she'd suspected they were recklessly careening towards this line of questioning, but it didn't make it any easier to admit. "Sir, please don't make me—"

"Don't make you what? It's a simple sexual act. Either you'd like it, or you wouldn't. What is the problem?"

How could he not know what the problem was? It was right there between her legs, enflaming her, soaking right through her trousers, when it shouldn't be. This was insane. 

"Dammit, Tina, you've come too far now. Answer the question."

Tears rolled down her cheeks. Graves already knew the answer. Why was he doing this to her? How many other people had he done this with? _To?_ He did it so methodically, perfectly comfortable in his role, perfectly confident. And here she sat a mess.

"Tina, if you don't give me a yes or no right now, I'm going to go to my desk drawer, and I'm going to get out the Veritaserum I keep there—"

It was an idle threat. Tina knew it, but it was the push she needed. "Yes! Oh god, sir, yes, yes," she panted. "I would love that, sir. All right? I would love it."

"Are you lying to me?"

She shook her head frantically. "No. No, sir."

The look on Graves' face could only be described as ravenous. He was only going to keep pushing, Tina realized with a thrill of dread. "Would you like to have your ass fingered while you're being fucked?

"Oh god." Tina sucked in a long breath through her teeth. 

"Yes or no."

"Yessss," she hissed. "Yes."

"Yes?" he continued ruthlessly. "Would you like to have fingers in both your mouth _and_ your ass while you're being fucked?"

"Sir…" Tina began to wonder if she could come from suggestions alone. The pressure between her legs was maddening. He had to know it. He seemed to know everything else about her.

"Yes or no?"

"Yes," she whispered.

"Yes? Tina—" He squinted at her. "—are you telling me you'd like to have all your holes stuffed at once?"

"Oh god, yes, sir. Yes."

"Tina…"

She knew what was coming. She couldn't bear it. She shook under the weight of it.

Graves once again leaned over her. He grabbed the back of her chair, his face so close to hers that she could make out the wrinkles at the corners of his eyes, the beginnings of bluish-black stubble around his mouth, the slight asymmetry of the mole on his cheek. 

"Tina," he whispered, "would you like to be fucked up the ass?"

"Sir, please. I can't. I can't."

"Of course you can. _Yes. Or. No._ "

"Yes," she replied, defeated. Freed. "Yes, sir. Yes."

Graves' eyes moved side to side, watching her eyes, as though trying to discern if it was a lie. It wasn't. She felt him pressing into her mind, felt him access a raw snippet of fantasy, her face buried in a pillow—

"No!" she yelled, defiant.

The connection snapped. Graves pulled away slightly, a curious smile on his face. Suddenly he released a single huff of laughter. "I can't believe it," he said, shaking his head. "Who would've guessed you were such a filthy little girl?"

Tina's chest heaved on another sob. 

"Shhh," he whispered, cradling her head in his hand, his thumb rubbing light circles in the hollow just under her ear. "You did well."

She reflexively hooked her feet around Graves' ankles in the only form of touch she had the means to give him. He let her. His lips brushed her cheek, picking up some of the tears there. He sighed and licked them from his lips.

Then his mouth was at her ear again. "Are you wet for me?"

Fresh tears leaked out, even as she felt more slickness escape her. It was the _for me_ that made her snap. "Yes," she admitted, giving up, moving her hips. She was gone.

"Yes?" His breath was so hot in her ear. "Would you like to show me how wet you are for me?"

Tina dug her heels into his calves. "I don’t…"

Graves pulled away so he could look her in the eye. He gave her an almost pitying look. "Don't tell me you don't know," he said, too gently. "Not after all that. You know."

Tina shook her head. Couldn't he just take what he wanted? 

"Yes, you do." The light touch of his thumb was hypnotizing. "You know whether or not you want me to pull down your trousers and take a look at your wet cunt."

Tina took a rattling breath, that part of her clenching at the crude mention of it. Her nails dug into the wood of the armrests.

"Yes or no." His hand suddenly tightened, his thumb pressing on her jugular.

"Oh god, sir, yes." She arched helplessly towards him, her legs spread obscenely, humping at nothing. "Please." _Something. Anything._

"Please?" Graves repeated with a chuckle. Tina watched in surreal amazement as his hands moved to the waistband of her trousers. He made quick work of the buttons, pushing the flies aside. "Keep your eyes open," he whispered. "Keep them on me." His hand searched inside, found the ribbon that held her knickers closed and released it.

Her boss was undressing her. Percival Graves was undressing her.

"Lift your hips."

Tina mindlessly obeyed, and Graves pulled both trousers and knickers down over her hips in one swift motion. She gritted her teeth as her bare, wet derriere made contact with the chair. 

"These are both coming off now," he said, pulling them down over her stockinged legs, down to her ankles. The trousers legs were wide enough that he didn't need to remove her shoes to ease both trousers and knickers completely off of her as promised. He lay them in the other guest chair and squatted in front of her. 

"Good. Now scoot down to the edge of the chair. And spread your legs for me."

Tina couldn't believe this was happening. She sagged in the chair, opening for him. Graves' hands slid up her thighs, past the garters that held her stockings up, and pushed her legs as far apart as they would go in the confines of the chair. 

"Hold still."

He met her eye for a second longer, then his gaze dropped to the sight in front of him. "Tina," he whispered, shaking his head, clucking his tongue at her. "You've made a complete mess of yourself."

Tina whimpered, her aching sex clamping down on nothing. Never had she felt so desperate to be touched, to be filled.

Graves touched her, but not how she needed. With his thumbs, he pulled her outer lips apart, spreading her wide open for his gaze, leaving her poor, exposed clitoris to arch forward for the touch of his breath. "Your cunt is sopping wet," he told her. "Your hair is matted with it." He looked up at her. "If I left you there long enough, you'd soak that chair right through, wouldn't you?"

Tina didn't know how much of this she could take. Her pelvis began trembling uncontrollably, the chair actually rattling slightly under it.

"It's a question," Graves said. "Answer it."

She swallowed, wetting her dry throat. "Yes." If he left her there long enough like this, she might just flood his whole office.

"Would you like for me to touch you there?"

Tina was beyond any sort of pride, any sort of rational thought at all. "Sir, please. I'm…" His mouth was so close that she could feel his breath, could almost feel the touch of his lips against her. "Please, I need it so bad."

He gave her a wicked half-smile. "I bet you do." He slowly released her and stood up. "But you're going to have to earn that." His hands went to his own trousers, his eyes scanning her face. "Can you guess how?"

"Oh god," Tina gasped, her eyes fixed on the quick movement of his fingers as he released buttons. This was really happening. 

"I'll take that as a yes." Graves didn't bother to undress at all; he just reached inside his clothes and pulled out his cock, stroking down on it until its full length and hardness was exposed, the foreskin stretched back to reveal the glistening, ominous-looking head. 

"Scoot forward in the chair," he said softly. A man really need not bark orders with something so impressive in his hand, and Graves obviously knew it. He slowly stroked himself as Tina watched, mesmerized, a clear bead of pre-ejaculate oozing from the tip. He situated himself between her still-spread legs, his cock so close to her face that she could smell its musk. "Keep your lips parted like that for a moment." He rubbed the head over her lips, smearing them with the sticky wetness.

Tina exhaled shakily, unable to keep her tongue from flicking out to taste.

"That's it," he said, pulling away slightly. "Lick it off your lips."

She did, greedily, and Graves let out a low sound like a growl. He grasped her jaw suddenly, his thumb chasing her tongue across her lips. He pressed it inside, exploring the inside of her mouth while his other hand slowly pumped his cock. "So warm and soft," he said. "Open." Pressing down on her lower front teeth, he manually pushed her jaw open. "Good. Just like that. Now take it in your mouth."

He need not have given the command. He fed her his cock with that one hand firmly gripping her jaw. Tina closed her lips around it, automatically sucking.

"No, don't close your eyes," he said. "Keep them on me."

Graves seemed so unbearably tall. It was hard to look at him. When she did, Tina felt the full degradation of looking him in the eye while he stuffed her mouth. It excited her to no end.

"Oh yes. Tina, you look so fucking amazing with my cock in your mouth." He kept his grip on it but started pumping it shallowly in and out of her mouth. "Can you take more?"

Wanting to prove herself, she swallowed him down further, bobbing her head for him.

"Ahh, that's good. Keep working, just like that."

Graves' free hand dropped to her blouse, unfastening the buttons with quick, jerky motions. He pushed the material aside, pulled at her camisole with his fingertips until her breasts were free for him to look at. His gaze danced between her exposed nipples, her hollowed cheeks, her mouth, her eyes.

"Fuck, Tina, look at you." He looked down, saw her moving her hips. "No, keep them still," he commanded, pressing her legs wider open with his knee. "What's the matter? Is your cunt feeling empty?"

Tina moaned around him, helpless to do anything but serve his needs. 

Graves chuckled. "What a shame. But you are doing…" He exhaled loudly. "So. Good. With that pretty little mouth. Let me see you work a little harder."

Her lips were tiring, but she kept them clamped around his shaft, bobbing until he was hitting the back of her throat. Drool began dripping down her chin, her eyes watering. Graves wound his fingers in her hair, staring down at her imperiously. What a sight she must have been.

He pulled out, giving her a break. Tina gasped for air as he stroked himself in front of her face. "Tina, I'm going to use your mouth now." His voice was sounding strained. Tina buzzed with pride that she had done that. She wondered if she could make him come. 

He slid between her lips once again, this time more forcefully, plunging deep. Tina gagged, which only seemed to urge him on. He took her head in his hands and thrusted his hips, picking up speed. Graves was fucking her mouth, using it just as he would have otherwise used her, and there Tina sat with her arms bound, her knees forced apart, her hips forbidden movement, unable to do anything but serve as a vessel for his pleasure.

The thought only made her determined to suck harder, even as tears streamed down her cheeks, as her nose ran onto her upper lip and saliva dripped from her chin.

It didn't last long. Graves pulled away suddenly, breathing heavily, his spit-drenched cock hanging obscenely out of his trousers. With an urgent wave of his hand, the ropes were gone. "Up," he barked, helping Tina to her feet – dragging her, more like. "Over the desk."

The commands were pointless. Graves was moving her like a puppet into exactly the position he wanted. His hand between her shoulder blades, he pushed her down. Her breasts were wet with her saliva, and Tina felt a thrill as they dragged across the creamy, spotless vellum of his desk blotter. "Spread," he said. His hands were everywhere – wrenching her thighs apart, pressing into the small of her back, forcing her into a perfectly arched form for his use. "That's it."

Graves cupped the cheeks of her ass, squeezing, testing them like fruit. "Nice." A moment later, his palm slapped hard against one cheek, the sound ricocheting off the glass display cabinets. Tina yelped and was answered by another hard slap to the opposite cheek. He did it again and again, alternating cheeks, keeping her arched for it with that steady hand at her back. He stopped at last, caressed the tender flesh. "Even nicer," he said with a chuckle. "Don't move a muscle."

He slipped his fingers between her legs, but still not where Tina needed them. He lightly stroked the edges of her sex, her swollen outer lips, carefully avoiding her clitoris. Tina fought not to push back against his hand, and it felt like he kept it up forever, always drawing closer and then pulling away. "You are so wet," he whispered. "You're practically dripping on my office floor."

Tina balled her fists, digging her nails in to try to distract from the torture of not being able to move. "Please," she gasped finally. "Please, I can't—"

"Yes, you can."

She didn't know which was driving her closer to the edge: Graves' fingers or his words. Both. "No. Really. Sir, I… I think I'm going to come from this."

Graves laughed at her. "Are you serious?" He leaned over, his voice harsh in her ear. "I fucking dare you." The tip of one finger grazed her clitoris. The moment she cried out, it was gone, and Graves was chuckling again. "What's the matter, Tina? Do you need to be fucked?"

"Please." Never had she needed that so much. Never had she been forced to be so _engaged_ in sex. She felt drugged. "Please."

His fingers left her, replaced by the blunt, uncompromising head of his cock. "Easy." Tina's forearms shook where she held herself up on them. Even as wet as she was, as turned on, it burned as Graves stretched her open. It had been awhile…

"Ah fuck, you're tight," he gritted out. "So small and tight." He made shallow thrusts, each a little deeper, a little rougher. Then he growled low in his throat, and with a hard snap of his hips, buried himself inside her. Tina's shout at the intrusion only earned her another hard thrust. Then Graves stilled, as deeply as he could go. He planted his hands on either side of her, rolling his hips. "Tina," he panted, "you so feel so good on my cock. So good. I know you want me to touch you. Don't you?"

"Yes," she answered softly.

"I'm afraid you're still earning that. Right now, I want you to service me. You understand?"

Tina couldn't help pushing back against him at the thought of it.

"No," Graves said sternly. "Be still. Keep those legs spread and that back arched." She did as he commanded, though her legs shook under her, her arms getting weak from supporting her weight. "That's it. That's good."

The initial pain was gone, leaving just the steady, intrusive drag of his cock. "I wish you could see yourself," he whispered. "Looks so good." He grasped her by the hips, picking up his pace. "Feels so good." With a grunt, he moved one hand to her shoulder, bending her even more for his onslaught. His hips snapped, hard and fast, the wet sound of their union filling the room. 

Tina was servicing him, all right, she thought, growing impossibly wetter. His power was formidable, his control seemingly endless. "Ah!" she cried out at last, her arms giving out, her torso flattening against the desk. Was he going to come? Leave her aching for release?

"That's it, Tina," he gritted out. "You are so fucking hot and tight. You're making me crazy. Crazy." He slowed, rolling his hips again, and eased his hand into her hair, bending her head to the side and attacking her exposed neck with his mouth. Tina felt him shift behind her and then heard a faint pop, followed by the sound of his wand rolling across the desk.

"Open that for me."

She turned to see a vial of clear liquid on the desk beside her.

"You know where that's going, right?"

She involuntarily clamped down on him at the thought of it.

"Is that a yes?" He chuckled. "Open it." He held out his hand. "Pour some in my hand."

He was still buried inside her, now motionless. With shaking hands, Tina unscrewed the cap on the vial. Graves gestured impatiently with his fingers. She tipped the vial, the heavy, viscous fluid dribbling into his palm.

"Thatta girl," he whispered, indicating it was enough. "Now relax."

Tina felt the liquid dripping into her crack, followed by his fingers. He massaged it messily over her other tight entrance. How was this happening? Tina thought idly about getting dressed and going to work that morning. Would she ever have guessed she would be here by the end of the day, bent over Graves' desk, his cock fully sheathed inside her, his finger teasing her ass? She was already so full. She didn't know how more could fit down there.

"Relax," he repeated. He pushed, and one of his digits slipped easily inside. Tina held her breath as he began moving it. It didn't hurt, but it definitely felt like it didn't belong there. And it didn't. Nothing about this was right. 

"All right?" Graves asked.

"Yes." She licked her dry lips. "Yes."

"I'm going to put my cock there, Tina," he whispered. "Right in there. Have you had a cock in there before?"

"No."

His hips snapped forward. Apparently he liked that idea. "It's going to feel a lot bigger than my thumb." He was working both of her holes open now, both his cock and his thumb thrusting in a steady, exacting rhythm. "It might hurt a bit."

What was wrong with her, that she was even more turned on by that thought? By being forced to take pain for his pleasure?

"Maybe more than a bit." He slowly eased his thumb out. "But you're going to take it for me, aren't you?"

"Yes," Tina hissed.

Graves hummed against her neck. "And you're not going to come, are you?" He pulled out of her, only to press a moment later at the opening above. "Not until I say so."

"No."

"Such a good girl." He held out his hand again. "Give me more." Tina made sure he had plenty. "Good." She heard the messy sound of him coating his cock with it. "Hold nice and still for me."

He didn't ask if she was ready; he just started pushing. He breached her easily enough at first, but as he tried to thrust more insider her, her bowels burned, cramped.

"No, I… it's too much," Tina said in a moment of panic.

"No, it's not. You can take it." He gave her the tiniest, gentlest thrusts. He could have been in one inch or six for all Tina knew. It just felt… wrong. But somehow, despite the burn, the sheer wrongness had her panting, even pushing back curiously into it.

"How's that? A little more, maybe?"

"Yeah. Yes."

Tina supposed he gave her more. She had no idea, really. All she felt was his movement, uncomfortable in the most strangely erotic way, as though her sex was hyperaware that he was in the wrong place. So close, but not where he should be, where it might give her pleasure. Everything about this act said: _it's not about your pleasure._ Yet somehow that in itself gave her pleasure.

Graves moved gently but relentlessly. "A little more?"

"All right."

"Tina." He stilled. His breath was hot at the nape of her neck. "I'm all the way inside you. How's your cunt?" There was mischief in his voice. "Feeling a little empty?"

Blinding arousal flooded her again at the suggestion. How debauched was it for Graves to use her like this while the rest of her went neglected?

"Tina," he said with a chuckle, "you have more than earned this." He wrapped his arm around her, sliding his hand between her legs.

Tina's hand reflexively covered his. "I'm sorry!" she exclaimed suddenly, not knowing why.

"It's fine. Keep it there. Use my hand." 

It was like she'd been waiting her whole life for such a command. Tina pressed his hand against her, grinding herself shamelessly on it. She was so wet that the squelching sound of it filled the room, Graves' fingers slipping around. One slid into her. She pumped her hips with abandon, every motion driving his cock harder in and out of her ass. 

"That's it, fuck yourself on it." His other hand reached under her, awkwardly palming her breast. He found her nipple and pinched it. "Feel good?" His fingers moved up her chest, up her throat, slid between her lips. Tina could taste the bitter lubricant on them, but she sucked greedily.

"You're getting fucked all over, aren't you, Tina?"

Tina growled through her nose like an animal, striving for release in earnest and finding herself close. 

"Are you going to come for me?" Graves' breath was hot in her ear, his whole huge, hard body inside her, around her. "Do it," he encouraged her. Commanded her. "Let me feel you come on my cock. Do it." Tina pumped her hips mindlessly, so close. His voice lowered, grew suddenly harsher. "Do it, you dirty little girl." He slammed his cock inside her, pumped his fingers in her mouth. "Do it now. _Now._ " She clenched and then exploded, her body jerking violently under the force of it.

"Fuck," Graves spat. His hands were back on her hips, his pace brutal. He rode her hard through her orgasm, cursing through his teeth. He suddenly lifted her bodily off the desk, grabbed her up against him and stilled, panting in her ear. She could feel him spurting inside her, over and over again, could even feel the rage of his heartbeat against her back.

"Fuck."

Tina sagged back against him, her chest heaving, heart beating in her ears. Through the drugging haze of her release she felt… she didn't realize… she'd never known it was possible to be so _present_ during sex, so present in her own body. In her partner's. She felt a lump in her throat and thought she might start crying again. "I didn't know," she said desperately, "I didn't know…"

"Shh, easy," Graves said, his voice husky. "You're fine."

"No." Tears stung her eyes. How was it possible to have something so intimate with someone she barely knew? Did Graves do this often? Was this why? So he could have this… this _illusion_ of intimacy that he otherwise scorned? Tina didn't think she would ever be fine again. How dare Graves open such a world to her?

"Yes," he whispered, still holding her tightly against him. "You'll be all right. _Tina._ "

At the change in his voice, she snapped to. She couldn't just fall apart right there in his office. But she just had. What else had that been? It seemed years ago that he had asked her to have a seat.

"Put your hands down on the desk," he said, lowering her. His softening cock slipped out of her, leaving her feeling raw and gaping. "I'll clean you up a bit."

Tina suddenly realized what a mess she was. And to think that Graves was still fully dressed. She felt a soft, dry cloth between her legs. His handkerchief, maybe? His wand caught her eye. It had rolled against that large book. As though reading her mind, Graves picked it up, banished the oil. He reached around her, buttoning her blouse back up. He did it all silently, efficiently, as though he'd done it a million times before.

God, he probably had.

He turned her around to face him. Tina searched his face. There was something closed, even sinister in his eyes. She half-wondered if he was about to Obliviate her. He handed over her twisted trousers and knickers, which she set to untangling with shaking fingers and getting back into, as it was obvious she was being dismissed.

Graves stood with his hands in his pockets, squinting at her as though expecting hysterics. She wouldn't give him the pleasure. She was pleased to note that his suit did look rumpled – an issue he would no doubt remedy the moment she was gone. She was surprised he hadn't already. How was this cool man the same… _animal_ who had just ravished her? How could she look at him tomorrow, or any day after that, and ever reconcile the two?

"You've gotten that out of your system now, right?" he asked.

"Yes, sir," Tina lied.

"Good." His eyes swept over her one last time, head to toe. Then he walked towards the door and slid the lock free. "It would be a shame if we had to have this talk again." As he opened his office door, he gave her the barest flicker of something. A smirk? "Next time I might not be so accommodating."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are lovely. :) You can find me on tumblr at [sportivetricks](http://sportivetricks.tumblr.com/).


End file.
